


Miraculous one-shots

by CoraBug4904



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraBug4904/pseuds/CoraBug4904
Summary: The title says it all. I write one-shots when I'm bored so, I might be slow to add more story's. I might add story's that are meant for +18 but, most of the time its PG-13. I'll write +18 in the title when I need too.





	1. Jigsaw day

Marinette walked through Paris admiring how nice it was outside. It hadn't snowed in weeks, and it was safe to say spring was here. The wind was blowing a nice breeze as Marinette walked through the Trocadero courtyard, the birds were chirping and children were running all the courtyard.

"What nice day," Marinette said to Tikki.

"It sure is. It kinda reminds me of the day I first met you."

Marinette laughed. "Yeah, just without the Akuma." They both laughed at the thought of them meeting for the first time. Marinette remembers being all wrapped up with Chat Noir that day too. 

"Marinette? Is that you?" Marinette turned to see who was calling her. "Rose?" Marinette saw Rose holding Julekas hand, and Luka standing next to them. Rose ran over and gave Marinette a hug.

"What brings you guys here?" Marinette asked, fist-bumping Juleka and Luka.

"We're trying to find André's ice-cream stand," Luka replied.

"Oh, maybe I can help. What's today clue?" Marinette asked.

"I think he's at the Louvre, but Juleka and Rose think he's at Paris Beaugrenelle," Luka said handing his phone over to Marinette so she could see the clue herself.

"Come on Luk. Look at the building in the background. He definitely at Paris Beaugrenelle. I'm mean, come on!" Juleka said pointing at his phone.

"Why don't you guys go to both sites?" Marinette suggested.

The three of them turned to look at her. "Why didn't we think of that?" Rose said.

Luka rubbed the back of his head and shyly said, "We can't do that." Juleka looked at her brother. "Why not?"

"Because we already spent an hour looking, and today is André's jigsaw day."

"Jigsaw day?" Marinette looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, I totally forgot that," Rose said with disappointment in her voice.

"Um, can somebody please tell me, what's jigsaw day?" Marinette asked.

Juleka turned to Marinette. "It's André's tradition. He does it every year to celebrate that springs here."

"Yeah, he gives out harder clues so that we're outside more looking for him, celebrating spring!" Rose continued.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but he also doesn't stay in more than one spot for more than an hour and a half. He constantly moving from one end of town to the next. That's why it's called jigsaw day. He could be at the Louvre at one point and the next he could be near the public swimming pool. It's totally random and confusing." Luka finished.

"I see," Marinette replied. She started to think of some way for them to get to André's in time. Then it hit her. "Why not make it a game? Juleka, Rose you two go to Paris Beaugrenelle, and Luka you can go to the Louvre. That way we can see who was right all along and the winner will get their Ice cream. And the loser has to keep looking."

Luka laughed. "You're on sister." He said turning to look at Juleka. "Fine, Rose and I will win this. Right Rose?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, what are you guys doing standing around. Go!" Marinette shooed them away. She laughed as they both ran away in different directions, and Luka almost running into a blond haired boy before turning around and running back to Marinette. Face all red, he looked Marinette in her eyes and asked.

"Do you want to come with me?" Marinette was taken back by this. Was she getting asked out by a boy? No boy ever asked her out before, so she wasn't sure if he was asking as a friend or more than a friend. Only one way to find out right. All red in the face she asked quietly, 

"As friends, or..." Her voice trailed off. She'd never done this before, and she did like Luka as more than a fr

iend, but she noticed she acted differently around him than Adrien. She didn't stutter. Well, not that much at least. Which was a good thing, she could actually talk to him, and Alya would never find out on her own. Marinette felt bad for not telling her best friend about her dilemma. Liking two boys at the same time. Marinette knew it was wrong to be feeling this way, but at the same time, you can't help it sometimes. She looked up at Luka who was beet red. 

"Um, yeah, maybe. I mean only if you want too! We don't need to go as more than friends if you don't want too. I know I would, but if you don't want to that's fine. But my offer still stands. Your, um, wel-" Marinette cut him off by kissing his cheek. 

"I'd love too." The two teenagers were both beet red at this point, neither one knew what to do, so they both stood in awkward silence until Marinette started to walk towards the Louvre. She stopped and turned around to see Luka still standing there looking at her. 

"Come on slowpoke! We'll be late for André's!" She yelled as she motioned him to get moving. Marinette didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but she liked it. Luka smiled and ran towards his date. As they walked hand in hand, they passed the boy Luka almost ran into. Adrien.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who always smells like baked goods?" Plagg asked, sticking his head out of Adrien's jacket.

"Um, yeah. It is."

"You ok kid? You look like you just saw a ghost." Plagg was right. Adrien was all pale and white except for the red starting to form on his cheeks. Plagg chuckled seeing this.

"Are you jealous?" Plagg asked. 

"W-what? me? Jealous? No way, what would I have to be jealous of?"

"That Emo boy holding her hand. Dare I say he's almost as good looking as you."

"What!?! No, he's not as good looking as me, he's average." Plagg rolled his eyes. 

"I never thought I'd see jealous Adrien, maybe jealous Chat Noir." It was Adriens turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not jealous. Marinette just a friend...That's all."

"You sounded a little disappointed when you said, 'Marinette is just a friend...That's all.' " Plagg said in his best Adrien impression, which wasn't that good.

"What, no! Marinette can do what she wants, and date who she wants. I don't care that she choose that new boy Luka to date."

"Who says it's a date? It's not official; you can still steal her away."

Adrien wasn't paying attention to his Kawmi. He watched as Marinette tugged Luka's arm in a playful way as he was about to cross the street to Avenue Kléber when they're supposed to keep going down Avenue du Président Wilson. He saw Marinette smile and felt funny inside. 

"Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?" 

He asked himself as his feet took him down the same road as Marinette and Luka.

"Kid, what are you doing? I thought we were going to see a movie with buttery popcorn!" Plagg whined, only thinking about popcorn now.

"I'm just wondering where they're going. That's all." Adrian replied.

"Kid, just let them be. Let's go to the movie theater as we planned, get popcorn, watched the movie and go home." Plagg insisted, but Adrien just kept walking. Why was he doing this? It wasn't like him at all, he already escaped his bodyguard from the direction that Marinette and Luka were walking, why was he risking getting caught. All he knew was his Kawmi might be right.

"Am I jealous?"

~

"Ok, we've been walking for fifteen minutes, let's take a break," Luka said sitting on the cold pavement, his back leaning against a building.

"But, if we take a break we won't get there in time," Marinette said sitting next to him. Luka sighed.

"I know, I know. I've been walking for almost an hour and a half, just keep that in mind."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Marinette thought for a moment. "What about we go to the nearest bus stop and get on the next."

Marinette could almost see the life come back into Lukas' eyes.

"Yeah! why didn't we do that two blocks back? Great thinking Mari."

Marinette smiled at the nickname. She stood up and extended her hand to Luka.

"Come on, let's get moving. The faster we get there the sooner you can rest your feet."

Luka grabbed her hand and stood up. "Let's go." Luka and Marinette smiled as they ran towards the nearest bus stop which was at the end of 1 Avenue du Président Wilson only a little bit further ahead.

The two arrived there only to see, they missed the bus by five minutes. 

"Ok. We'll never make it in time." Luka said throwing his hands up and sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah, your right. But we can't give up. No way!" Marinette pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Luka asked looking over her shoulder.

"I'm calling Alya," Marinette said putting her phone up to her ear.

"What wh-" Luka got caught off by Marinette saying "Hello?" Luka just watched as Marinette talked with Alya.

"Ok, thanks Alya see you soon. Bye." She turned to look at Luka.

"Ok, so Alya lives around here, and she gonna let us borrow her dad and her own bike so we can get there in time." Marinette stood up. 

"let's go." Luka stood up and nodded.

"How far is she from here."

"Not too far. She's on Avenue Montaigne."

"Oh, wow! She's really close. That's good."

"Yup, now let's go." Marinette started to jog. 

"Really? Come on." Luka laughed as he started to jog up to her. 

"How do you have too much energy? What's your secret." Marinette thought about how she should answer that. She can't say the truth, 

"Oh, I fight akumas every day next to my partner Chat Noir and I run on top of rooftops at night while I'm on patrol." Then it dawned on her. Run.

"Oh, I, uh, run every morning before the city gets up. I find that gives me a lot of energy when I start my day like that."

"Really? Cool. I'll have to start doing that. Maybe I'll swim instead."

Marinette chuckled.

Adrien walked behind Luka and Marinette glaring at Luka every time he spoke and smiling every time Marinette said anything. 

"Kid, you do know that this would count as stalking right?"

"N-no it's not." Adrien stammered and look at his Kwami.

"Ok. So maybe it is stalking, but I'm just so confused. Why do I feel like this? It's so sudden." Adrien sat down on a bench.

"You know there is an easier way to get to the Louvre before them right? That way you're not stalking them anymore." Plagg stated.

"Really? What?" Plagg was on Adrien's shoulder.

"That'll cost you."

"And what would the cost be?" Adrien asked although he already knew the answer.

"My beloved camembert cheese." Adrien sighed and chuckled. He gave his kwami some of his cheese.

"Now spill!"

Plagg held his paw and with cheese in his mouth said, "Hold on!" Adrien lean back and sighed. The one-time Plagg took his time with his cheese.

"Ok. Are you ready for the answer?" Adrien shot up looking at Plagg.

"I was born ready!" Adrien said with a little too much energy.

"Ok, first, calm down kids and secondly, call your bodyguard to take you." Adrien gave him a 'Really' face.

"Um, yeah. That's not gonna happen. He'll just take me back home." Adrien replied as a cat ran by. Not just any cat, a black cat.

"My bodyguard off the table but, there's another guy that could help me," Adrien stated as he stood up and walk down an ally.

"Kid, no."

"If I'm Chat Noir, I can get there in less than five minutes."

Plagg sighed, knowing how stubborn he can be, he's not even going to try to stop him.

"Plagg,"

"Here we go."

"Claws out!"

~

Marinette and Luka were riding their bikes faster than they should be on the busy streets of Paris. It would've taken them about fifteen minutes to get there if they rode the bike like a normal human and they'd miss André. They were passing Place de la Concorde public square, about to cross to 8-12 Rue Royale. Halfway there. All this biking wasn't hard for Marinette, but she could hear Luka breathing heavily behind her. 

"You good back there?" Marinette shouted behind her shoulder.

"Um, yeah. I just need to work out more." Luka said with a smile. Marinette smiled.

"Were a little over halfway there! We need to take a right, then we just keep going down Rue Saint Honoré for about a mile, then we'll take the next left down to Rue de Rohan and keep going straight to Place du Carrousel." Marinette told Luka as they neared the turned to Rue Saint Honoré.

"Ok, sounds good. But, when we go back can we ride like normal humans?"

"Yeah, sure. I just don't want to miss him"

Marinette noticed Luka didn't really say a lot, and when he does, he's mostly complaining. 

"Maybe I'm pushing him too much. I'll apologize when we get to André" Marinette told herself. 

~

After they got to Place du Carrousel, they parked their bike and ran across to Cour Napoléon et Pyramide du Louvre. 

"Yes!" Luka blurted out with delight, as André served a couple in front of Le Café Marly. They ran over and to get their Ice cream. Marinette went to pay for ice cream but was a dollar short. She turned to Luka. 

"I don't have an extra dollar." Marinette then turned to look at André. 

"I'm sure we can work this out."

"I'm sorry Marinette. I would normally just let you take it but its Jigsaw day and I need to restock on my supplies. I'm very sorry." Marinette shrugged. 

"It's ok." Marinette was about to hand over her Ice cream cone over to André when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Here Marinette." Marinette turned around to see Adrien holding a dollar bill in front of her. "Adrien! Y-you sure? You don't need it for yourself?" Marinette was trying to get ahold of her emotions. The boy she also liked is standing right in front of her. Next to her, the other boy she liked. 

"I'm sure. Take it." Adrien just gave her his usual smile, and Marinette took the dollar. 

"T-thanks." Marinette turned to André and gave him the dollar. Adrien watched as Marinette and Luka walked off. Marinette looked over her shoulder towards Adrien and mouthed 

"Thank you." Adrien smiled and nodded. He then stepped up to André.

"Hello." 

"Ah, I know that look anywhere. The young boy is in love with the bluenette beauty." Adrien blushed.

"Yeah, I think I might be. But she already has Luka."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on them staying that way. I saw doubt in Marinette eyes as she looked at you and back at Luka."

André Gave Adrien his Ice cream and Adrien paid for it and started to walk away.

"Don't give up Adrien!" André yelled as he started to pack up his stand to go to his next site.

"Oh, I won't!" Adrien yelled back and looked at Marinette and Luka sitting down on a bench.

"One day Marinette," Adrien said to himself and turned to walk away, not knowing that Marinette looked up at him and smiled.


	2. Disappointment

Marinette woke up to find the lack of warmth next to her. "Adrien?" She whispered quietly while sitting up and stretching. She rubbed her eyes, still getting used to the morning sun. Taking the cover's off her body she set her feet on the carpet. She took a deep breath in. Marinette walked down the hallway of her house she shared with her husband and daughter. Toys scattered the living room and the smell of cinnamon oatmeal filled the air. "Honey?" Marinette called out for her husband. Marinette started towards his office when she heard a tiny, sleepy voice behind her say, "Mommy?" Marinette turned to see her daughter holding her stuffed black cat in her one hand and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the other while leaning on the couch.

"Good morning my love bug. How'd you sleep?" Marinette asked her daughter while walking away from Adrien's office, and towards the kitchen to start scooping oatmeal from the pot Adrien made, into her daughter's plastic Chat Noir bowl. Her daughter never found out about her parents being the famous Chat Noir and Ladybug, the heroes of Paris. Adrien would always brag about how much Emma liked Chat Noir more than Ladybug, and Marinette would laugh. Emma was daddy's girl through and through even without knowing that he was also Chat Noir. It didn't bug Marinette one bit though, she would always smile whenever she saw the two interact when playings games on Wednesday nights. Marinette loved him for that. 

"Not very good," Emma replied while climbing up on a chair to wait for her mother to give her some oatmeal. Marinette walked over and set down her daughter's breakfast in front of her and took a seat next to her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. But mommy, can I ask you something?" Marinette turned towards her daughter.

"Go for it."

Emma sifted in her chair and played with her food. She clutched her cat closer towards her body before asking,

"Are you and daddy happy?"

Marinette almost choked on her bite of oatmeal. She knew what her daughter was talking about. Adrien and she have been fighting more than usual over the most microscopic things lately. Marinette had noticed a change in her husband's attitude after the war between them and Paris biggest threat, Hawkmoth. Adrien was never really the same after the last fight with his father, Hawkmoth. Ladybug had taken a big hit for her partner and almost didn't come back from it. Alya had said something snapped in him, you could see it in his eye. Adrien had already lost so much, and almost losing his wife was too much for him. He'd already lost Nino and Chloé.

"What makes you asked that? Of course, we're happy." Marinette replied. It sometimes hurt's to be a mother. But what hurt Marinette the most, was that she lied to her daughter more than she would like.

"Oh, ok. Where is daddy? I thought he was supposed to take me to school today?"

"I'm not really sure." Marinette took a bite of her oatmeal then turned towards her daughter. "After breakfast, I want you to go get changed and brush your teeth. I'll call your father while you do that alright?"

"Ok."

After Breakfast Emma went and did as she was told, while Marinette walked into Adrien's office. "Adrien?" Marinette walked to her husband's desk and looked around. An empty coffee cup laid on the desk, crumpled paper decorated his office, and it didn't smell very nice in there. Marinette sighed and walked to go get a wax melter for his office. When she came back she saw today's date circled in red on Adrien's desk calendar. Marinette plugged in the wax melter and walked over towards the calendar. She sighed picking it up, knowing where her husband was. Today's date was circled in a red marker, Adrien had written, visit Nino and Chloé. She should've known. Today was exactly three years since the fight, the one Nino and Chloé never came out of it alive.

"Of course he's at there graves," Marinette said to herself, with sadness in her voice.

"Mommy? I'm ready to go! And don't forget I have my talent show after school!" Emma called for her mother.

"Alright sweety, I'm coming." Marinette set down the calendar and walked out of the office making a mental note to call her work to take today off.

~

Marinette pulled over to the side of 16 Rue du Repos and parked in front of Père Lachaise Cemetery. Though this cemetery was the biggest in all of the city of Paris, Marinette knew exactly where to find her husband. Marinette walked down the stone walkway and looked at the headstones new and old. It was about a twenty-minute walk to her best friends graves. The wind blew a cold breeze as Marinette walk forward up some hills, her heels making clicking as she walked. Click, click. She stopped and took off her shoes. With sore feet, Marinette kept on walking. She slowed her pace as she came closer towards her friend's graves. When she saw Adrien sitting on the grass in front of Paris's two lost superhero's headstones, she stopped and considered what to say.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked quietly. Adrien turned around slowly looking for the voice. Marinette could see he's been crying and slowly walked over.

"Hey," Marinette said her voice barely above a whisper.

"You ok?" Adrien shook his head. She sat down next to him.

"You wanna talk about?"

"It won't help."

"You never know. But if you want to just sit here that's fine with me." Marinette said stretching her arms behind her and leaning on them. They sat there in silence for awhile. Marinette looked at all the flower and candles around the headstones. Parisians showing their gratitude towards the two fallen Superheros of Paris.

"Do you ever wish you could see them again?" Adrien asked still looking at the headstones.

"Everyday. My mom said that's what dreams are for. She said she sometimes sees her mother in a dream every now and then, and she talks to her."

"Do you believe the dead can actually talk to you beyond the grave? Through dreams that is." Marinette thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not." She turned to look at Adrien. "Why?"

"I-I think Nino blames me for his death."

"What!?! No, Adrien, we all now that you didn't mean too. You were akumatized, It wasn't your fault."

"I should've fought my father's hold over me harder. I should've been stronger, for him, Me and," He turned to look at Marinette.

"You." Marinette could feel tear threatening to come.

"Adrien, there's nothing you could've done, you-"

"No Marinette, I could've done so much more! I could've been more mindful. If I was, you wouldn't have died in my arms. It was a miracle you came back. I could've saved Plagg from falling into my father's grasp. My miraculous was the only thing keeping me from getting akumatized, and if I was a better miraculous holder then I wouldn't have cataclysmed my best friend, and he'd still be here to see his little girl grow up! But because of me, Nina will never know who her father was!" Adrien broke down, and so did Marinette.

"Your right Adrien. There were so many things you could've done, but there were so many things I could've done too. I-i could've stopped Hawkmoth from getting my lucky charm, While Alya had Hawk Moth in her hands, I could've just grabbed his miraculous but I choose to save you. I mad many mistakes but I forgave myself for the mistakes I made, and you should too." Adrien just kept on sobbing. Marinette moved closer towards him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a disappointment."

"No. No your not a disappointment. I don't ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that. Do you hear me, Adrien? Yes, your not perfect, I'm not either. You lost so much, I have too. Your not the only one that day haunts. But you have to be strong, for me and Emma, but for yourself the most. It's ok to feel sad and cry every now and then, but I know Nino and Chloé would never have wanted to see you like this. It's been three years Adrien, It's time to let go of the past and forgive yourself."

"It hurts so much Mari." Marinette ran her finger's through his hair.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for fighting with you almost every day. I'm sorry. I wasn't the best father or husband I could've been" Adrien hugged his wife tighter, and Marinette tightened her grip on him too.

"I'm never letting you go. No matter how much you try to push away everyone in your life, I'm going to stand my ground and I'm going to be there for you no matter what. You know that right?" Marinette kissed the top of Adrien's head. He sat back up and wiped his nose.

"I know."

"Good. Now when you're ready, I took the day off to be with you, and I'm not gonna spend it being sad with you." Adrien looked at his wife.

"I know. Just give a couple of minutes." Marinette looked at her phone for the time.

"How about twenty minutes?"

"What's the rush? You're never like this on regular days." Marinette fidgeted with her hands.

"Oh, um, I-" 

"Spit it out."

"I, um, promised Emma a limited addition Chat Noir doll. And I want to get to Sous le Préau before they're all gone." Adrien nodded.

"Oh, what did she do to earn such a gift?" 

"She really nervous about her talent show today and I promised I'd get her something to celebrate her coming out of her shell."

"What?" Marinette looked at Adrien with a confused look.

"Emma has a talent show today. Did you forget?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a sad chuckle.

"Um, yeah." Marinette smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Not to worry. She never needs to know." They both chuckled. After ten minutes came and went, Marinette stood up and expanded her hand.

"Ready?" Adrien sighed and took her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry, everything will be ok. And, as for Emma, show her the father you've always wanted to be." Adrien looked at his wife in her beautiful bluebell eyes, the wind blowing around them whistling in there're ears. He leaned in slowly and Marinette did the same. Rain started to sprinkle around them as Adrien kissed Marinette. The world slowed down for Adrien and for the first time in three years, he felt at peace. When they broke away, the rain coming down faster and harder than before. They both chuckled.

"Just like the day I gave you my umbrella and you fell in love me." 

"Yeah. I still have the umbrella."

"Of course you do."

"What? I'd never just throw it away. I'm not a monster." Adrien laughed. 

"I missed you," He said putting his forehead against her's.

"I missed you too. Now let's go!" Marinette said with a smile on her face and drag her husband with her. They walked away from there friends grave, but for the first time in a very long time, Adrien walked out of Père Lachaise Cemetery, truly feeling not alone.


	3. What's self-control? Part 1 (18+)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature! Please proceed with caution.

Hot, sweaty, steaming. Chat Noir had her pinned on top of her desk, kissing her. How did it come to this? He just came to see how she was. He'd done it many times before. What changed? What made him do this. To Adrien, it was all a haze. He remembered seeing Marinette at her sewing machine writing. He let himself in, walked up to her and started conversion. Marinette laughed at a joke he made and he remembered thinking.

"She has such a cute laugh."

Then he leaned in ever so slowly and before he could stop himself he had kissed her. But that's not what surprised him. What surprised him as she kissed him back. She put her hands around his neck and then he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me."

"So, you didn't mean to kiss me? It was an accident?"

"Yeah. I mean! I-I liked it don't get me wrong-"

"Then why did you break it?" She took a step towards him. Adrien could feel a blush slowly cover his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean it was sudden-" He was cut off by Marinette lips. But just a simple kiss went from one to a ten real fast. They way they were kissing was known to Americans as French kissing. Marinette's fingers ran through his hair. He found his own hands going up and down her back. She broke the kiss and starting slowly going down from his neck. And that point Adrien knew where that was going and he didn't want to stop it. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his upper half and Marinette started kissing him harder. He sat her down on her desk and slowly her leg wandered lower but still wrapped around his body. Marinette started to take off her tank top. God, if he was going to lose his virginity tonight he was glad he losing it to Marinette.

"Can your suit come off without revealing your identity?" Marinette asked catching her breath.

"I-I don't know. I don't think so. But I don't mind if you know who I am behind the mask if it means I get to keep kissing you because I really don't want to stop." His said going to kiss her neck.

"It's up to youuuahhh" She groaned as he didn't stop at her neck. Adrien mumbled something Marinette couldn't quite hear. Next thing she knew Adrien was standing in front of her.

"Adrien?"

"Hey, I know I'm not what you expected, but-" Marinette put her finger to his lips. He looked at her.

"What-?"

"Did I say you could take a break to talk?"

"..."

"I thought so. Come here lover boy." Marinette kissed him harder then she did with Chat and Adrien liked every moment of it. He never saw this side of Marinette before. Hot, sexy, but somehow she didn't lose her cuteness. That is until she let her hair loose. Adrien looked at her as she fixed it a little. And he knew. Tonight would be night Adrien Agreste 1.0 would die and Adrien Agreste 2.0 would be born. Marinette ran her hands up his shirt and then processed to take it off altogether. The air was cold to Adrien's skin until Marinette put her own warmth on it.

"Do you want to go to my bed?"

"I was thinking the same thing princess."

"Good. Oh, and don't call me princess. Call me by my name." She smirked a little as she said it.

"Your wish is my command, Marinette."

"That's better." Adrien smiled and kissed her.

They made their way to Marinette's bed slowly. But not before losing both of there pants on the way. Adrien looked up at Marinette, she moved her hair was to one side and it turned him on even more. She looked at him and then ask.

"Do you want to go all the way?"

"I do, but we don't have protection."

"I got you covered Agreste." She held up what every teenage boy dreams of ripping open.

"What!?! When? Why?" Marinette sat up.

"Alya. She always jokes about how you never know when you'll need it. And I grabbed it while you were taking off my pant's. So? Yes, or, no? If you chose yes, then we will need to take a quick break, but if you say no then we just go for it, no breaks."

"What are comfortable with?"

"You should know I'm fine with whichever. But by talking right now we're making the break longer."

"Well if you put it that way." Adrien kissed Marinette and slowly started to take her bra off.

"I guess we're doing this."

"You know it."

Marinette giggled and as Adrien took off her bra and underwear. She took off his boxers in return. Adrien ran his hands up and down her body fast as she kissed his body fast. He groaned and she laughed. Thank god her parents were gone at a baking convention. They went at for about an hour and a half. Marinette collapsed next to Adrien. Both breathing heavily.

"Wow." 

"Yeah." Marinette turned to wrap her arm around his body.

"To be honest, I didn't know I had it in me until I saw you behind the mask."

"Oh? I knew you had in you the moment you cut me off by kissing me. To be honest myself, I never knew how much you letting your hair down would affect me until you did, and I knew I was done for. I let you lead by the way. You seemed like you knew what you were doing."

"I had no idea what I was doing. I just did what I remembered from watching T.V. and Anime."

"You watch anime?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Um, is that even a question? Yes, I do. I'm proud an Otaku."

"Dork."

"Nope. Neard. Otaku means nerd in Japanese." Marinette laughed and moved in closer.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did you kiss me in the first place."

"Well, I love your laugh, smile, your bluebell eyes. Everything about you. But tonight you laugh was just too much for me."

"But don't you love Ladybug?"

"Yeah, but, my love for her grew into the kind of love you feel for your best friend nothing more."

Marinette started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, well. I'm ladybug. It's only right that you know."

"What!?! did I say nothing more than friends? I meant I love her to the moon and back." Marinette giggled.

"I love you too." Adrien chuckled has his eyes slowly grew heavy and so did Marinette's. They fell asleep in each other's arm. Not knowing of the nightmare of a day they would have tomorrow involving a certain mayors daughter and an overprotective best friend.


	4. Too skinny (Trigger warning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be triggering for some. It safe to read, there's no need to make it +18.

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony. He walked over and knocked on the trapdoor window. He backed up because he didn't want to get hit in the nose again like the first time. They both learned, to open any door carefully and not to just whip it open, and to be mindful as to were you stand. Chat Noir saw Marinette slowly open the door and pop her head up. She smiled when she saw Chat Noir.

"Hey, Kitty. What's up?" Marinette asked as she pulled her self up onto the balcony.

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see how my Princess was after school and to give her this." Chat Noir hand Marinette an apple. She looked at it in confusion.

"I'm flattered that the hero of Paris wants to stop by and give me an apple but, why? I'm very confused right now." Chat Noir chuckled. He walked over to a chair and sat down. Marinette did the same.

"I heard through the grapevine that you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, don't like to eat much. And as your knight in shining leather, that is simply unacceptable. So, I came by to tell you that I, Chat Noir, will be helping you to eat more." Marinette laughed.

"You? You want to help me eat more? But it doesn't hurt you if I don't eat as much as the normal human. I-"

"It hurts my heart. If I'm being honest with you, I've been where you are. I can't tell you much but, outside the mask, I'm surrounded by people who look at me and criticize how I look. And right now, the world thinks skinny is better, and I believed them. So, I didn't eat much and I became sickeningly skinny. I was always pale, I had bags under my eyes, and had no energy for anything." He stood up and sat down closer to Marinette. He took the apple from Marinette's hand and started to play with it.

"People told me I was too skinny so, I eat more to gain weight. But then they told me I was gaining to much weight and I'd eat less. It went on like this for a while. I was destroying my body slowly. But then, I became Chat Noir, the hero of Paris! I found out that, in order to fight the best I can, I needed energy and strength. And I get those from eating. Yes, I gained weight from being Chat Noir but it was a good thing. I'm still considered skinny but, I have muscle and not just, well, skin. I didn't have muscle when I was starving myself trying to look skinny. So, I just turned out like a twig." He turned to look at Marinette and took her hand and places the apple in it. She looked at it then look back to him. A tear started to fall down her cheek. Chat Noir gave a soft smile and chuckle and brushed it away with his thumb and cupped her face with his hand.

"I care for you a lot Marinette. I care too much to let you go down that road. Even if it means I need to come here every night and give you an apple. I'll do what it takes to help you, but, you have to promise me something." Chat Noir removed his hand.

"What?" Marinette asked in a shaking voice.

"Promise me you'll try. I don't want to be the only one working. I'll be there as your support. You can talk to me whenever, but, I'm not going let you just vent to me. Tell me about your problems and we can work together to find solutions. After school gets an apple or a small bowl of oatmeal, just something to give you energy till dinnertime. Got it? and If you don't have time in the morning to make your lunch, make it before you go to bed. Just small things like that can help you so much in the long haul." Marinette nodded. Then she laughed or cried out loud. Chat didn't really know.

"Thank you Chat. I don't know what to say but," She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, and wrapped her arm around him.

"I love you! Thank you for being my friend and looking out for me. Thank you for telling me your story. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marinette tightened her grip on him. Chat Noir didn't know what to say. He hadn't heard the words "I love you" in such a long time. He started to cry and held Marinette tighter. He was filled with so many emotions and so was Marinette. All they could do was hold each other while they cried for different reasons.

"I love you too."


	5. What's self-control? Part 2 (18+)

Adrien woke up and noticed warmth next to him. He looked over and saw Marinette sleeping next to him. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He smiled remembering last night. He slowly made his way out of her bed and put his clothing back on and made his way down the stairs. He knew Marinette's parents were gone till Sunday and it was only Saturday. So, it was safe for him to make breakfast for the two of them. As he opened the fridge to get out the eggs to make an omelet Plagg flew out. Oh crap. Plagg can see everything he does when he's Chat Noir. He was there for the beginning of that long night. Up close.

"Uh, good morning Plagg." The Cat just stared at him and crossed his arm over his chest. Adrien sighed and leaned back on the counter.

"I, um," He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that up close. I forgot that you can see what I can when I'm Chat Noir. I'm not sure how I can make it up to you. I don't think cheese will be enough." 

"Your right about the cheese. But kid," Plagg sighed and flew closer to him. 

"I hate doing this but, do you regret what happened last night?" 

"What?!" Adrien shot Plagg a look.

"I'm just making sure. It was really sudden for the both of you. If you want to make up for, um, that," Plagg shivered. 

"Then, tell me what you think of this whole situation. I hate having a heart to heart with you cause, you know I don't do that but, I'm kinda the only one you can really talk to about all this. So, talk to me. That's how you'll make up for all that." Adrien nodded. He understood were his kwami was coming from.

"Ok. I'm gonna start off with saying no. I don't regret anything about last night. If anything, I regret waiting this long. I've liked Marinette for a very long time. I mean, we graduate in the next month. I'm not going to have this be a one night stand. I'm not that kind of man." 

"You can call yourself a man now can't you?" Plagg winked.

"S-shut up! I plan on talking with Marinette today to talk about what kind of relationship she wants with me. And, even if I don't like it, I'll respect what she want's." Plagg chuckled. 

"You've really grown you know that? I'm proud of you." Adrien got a little teary-eyed as he said that.

"What's up with you? Your acting like a dad."

"I know!" Plagg groaned.

"Let's stop this heartfelt nonsense shall we? It's making me uncomfortable." Adrien laughed and turned around and took out some eggs. 

"Ok. Thanks though. Really."

"Don't mention it." Plagg smiled as he sat on Adrien's shoulder and watch him crack the eggs in the bowl. Then, they heard the trap door open and footsteps coming down.

~

Adrien stop what he was doing to go meet Marinette at the end of the stairs only to see her rush around the corner, out of breath. Her hair was a mess, one of her tank top sleeves was sliding off her shoulder, and she had miss matched socks on. Adrien stepped forward.

"Are you ok Marinette?" She looked at him and got teary-eyed. 

"What are you doing?" Adrien looked at her not sure what she wanted to hear.

"Um, I'm making breakfast for the two of us? I can leave if you don't want me to. I'd understand." Marinette's eyes widened and she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"No! I thought you left me. I really didn't want you to leave. Stay," She looked up at him and smiled.

"And let me help you make breakfast." Adrien smiled and put his hand on top of her head.

"Ok. I'll let you help."

~

As they ate, all three had a normal morning conversation. Plagg joke that already acted like a married couple by having a breakfast like this. They both laughed but didn't deny it. Tikki was very confused when she flew down the stairs and saw Adrien and Plagg out in the open. 

"What's going on?" 

"Sugercube! Your up!" Plagg flew to her side and hugged her. 

"Are you sure? Cause, I could've sworn when I went to bed Adrien wasn't here and yet," She pointed to Adrien.

"He's here." All three laughed. 

"How about we go up the stair and I'll tell you what happened? Ok?" Tikki gave one last look at Marinette. She nodded giving approval.

"Ok..." They both flew up. Adrien and Marinette laughed. 

"So, that was Tikki? She cute." 

"Yeah, I guess she is. But, did Plagg just call her 'Sugercube?" Adrien gasped.

"He did, didn't he? I'll ask him about it later." At that moment they heard Tikki scream then, she started screaming at Plagg.

"Poor Plagg."

"Yeah, I'm just scared as to what she'll do to me. I try to stay on M'lady's good side the best I can. And if she anything like her..." Marinette hit him in a playful manner and gave a small chuckle.

"Stop that. She'll probably say really embarrassing stuff in the heat of the moment. She very motherly towards me."

"Oh, what's the worst she can say? I mean really?" At the moment Tikki flew down and Plagg followed out of breath.

"You two had sex!?! And without protection!? Why!? Wait, I don't really want to know that last part." Both teenagers we're red.

"I spoke too soon." 

"She's been much worse, don't worry. She went easy on you." 

"I'm only going easy on you because Plagg told me too!" Plagg flew next to Tikki.

"Your welcome kid." Adrien smiled. 

"Wait, how do you know that we didn't use protection?" Marinette asked. Adrien looked at her and back to Plagg and Tikki.

"Yeah? Plagg was already out of the room by then and you were sound asleep." The Kwamis looked at each other.

"We just do," Tikki said. Marinette wasn't convinced.

"Tikki..."

"We just do!" Tikki snapped. Marinette sighed and sat back.

"Ok. Fine don't tell me." Tikki sighed and flew to Marinette's side.

"I'm sorry. I really can't tell you. We Kwami also have our secret." Marinette smiled and gave her a strawberry.

"It's ok. I understand. I was going to wake you up after I ate breakfast with Adrien and Plagg and explain everything so you didn't just wake up and see them here...Like you did." 

"Um, I'm really sorry Plagg had to tell you. I, uh, hope you don't have a bad first impression of me." Adrien said. He face was all red. Tikki flew over to him.

"I know your a good kid Adrien. You two just let your hormones lead the way. Just," Tikki backed up so she could talk to the both them. 

"Next time you decide to have sex, use protection. Unless you want a baby." They could hear Plagg hit his forehead with his paw. 

"Tikki..." She turned and flew to him. 

"What? Did I say something wrong? I don't think I did. I just told the truth." Plagg sighed and pointed to the two teens who could probably shrink away from embarrassment.

"You did tell the truth but, you could've held back a little."

"What? You know that's not my way. I say what's on my mind no matter what it is. I'm straightforward."

"I know. That's why I love you." Both the teenager's in the room shot up at those words.

"Wait! Love?!" They both yell in unison. The Kwami's froze and looked at each other. They slowly started to back up. 

"Um, you know what? I didn't show Plagg around the bakery. Let's do that Plagg." Plagg nodded very fast.

"Yes! Let us go see the bakery! Well, we'll be going now! Bye!" Before anyone could speak, Tikki and Plagg were long gone. Adrien looked and Marinette. They blinked at each other and started to laugh. Adrien gripped the end of the table to balance himself. 

"What was that? They both act like parents don't they? But at the same time, they're like teenager's." After the two were done laughing they continued eating and talking. Adrien knew he had to go home soon. Natalie was probably having a panic attack right now. So, after breakfast, he kissed Marinette's head and they said their goodbyes. As he walked out the back door, Marinette grabbed him from behind.

"What's wrong?" She buried her head into his back more.

"Can you stop by later? I always hate being alone and Alya's free in the evening but not in the afternoon." Adrien sighed and grabbed her arm which were still wrapped around him.

"I can try. I can't promise anything though sadly. I don't know what my father has planned for me today. But I'll try really hard to be here with you  
" He turned around and tilted her head up.

"Is that ok?" She nodded slowly. Adrien sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, I'll call you as soon as I have an answer. But I have to go now." Adrien turned to go grab the handle but Marinette put her hand on his. Adrien looked at her.

"Marinette?"

"You can't leave this way. What if someone sees you. Chat Noir should leave from my roof." She had a point. If anyone saw Adrien leave this early in the morning it would cause bad news for him. He nodded.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go back to your room. That way I can leave." Adrien could see the sadness in Marinette eyes.

"Not that I want to leave you. If I could, I'd stay here forever." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I know. I'll wait for your call then. Even if you can't come, we can talk a little can't we?" Adrien nodded and held her hand tighter. They made their way to the roof and Adrien transformed before going up to meet Marinette.

"Well, this is it." Marinette moved closer.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Adrien moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I had fun last night. Let's do it again soon." He smirked expecting her to laugh it off but, what she did surprise him. With one hand she grabbed his bell, and with her other, she ran her fingers through his hair. She stood on her toes so she could reach him. Her lips hovered over his own and Adrien could feel his breath catch.

"Yeah, let do it again real soon." As she spoke Adrien could feel her warm breath on his lips. Marinette never acted like this. He didn't know Marinette could play the bad girl.

"Never underestimate a woman I guess." Adrien thought to himself. Marinette backed down and started to walk away.

"Oh no, you don't." He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. her back touched his chest. He bent down, his head hovering next to her neck.

"You can't do that and just leave me. That's just mean M'lady. I thought you loved me." Before she could answer, Chat Noir was kissing her neck and moving closer to her lips. Marinette turned around and started kissing harder. Just as Adrien was going to pick Marinette up, his ring started beeping. They stopped at looked at it in confusion. He didn't use cataclysm so, why was it beeping? Plagg. Oops.

"That would be Plagg telling me to get a move on. I call you and set up a date to finish this."

"Ok. Call me as soon as you get an answer for today."

"I was already planning on it." With one last kiss, Adrien was off to his house.


End file.
